


You have Family

by MikaTheMad



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaTheMad/pseuds/MikaTheMad
Summary: "Goddammit, Buck!" Eddie tried to keep his voice low but he wasn't sure he succeeded by the look on Buck's face. "You think you don't? You don't think you have family that would do anything to get you back? That would be heart-broken if you didn't make it out one day? You really believe that?"Buck stared at him with wide eyes. He looked a little shocked and like he was caught. Eddie knewBuckknew it wasn't true, that he did have family who cared for him, who would miss him. But he also knew that Buck had believed he didn't for so long that he still couldn't quite believe it, couldn't rely on it and it meant he didn't think of it when there was someone else to save. Eddie really fucking hated it."I-"(It's a lot fluffier than it seems tbh...)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 317





	You have Family

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I needed a story where Buck and Eddie kiss for the first time in the fire station even though I don't usually like stuff like that? I should probably get used to Buddie making me write stuff that I'm not used to, they've already managed to make me write at all after months of not writing. And suddenly I have 6-7 wips and I'm not even _that_ invested. I don't know what's happening.   
> Anyway, enjoy!

God, sometimes Eddie hated Buck. Well, not really hated _him_ but his decisions. Hated everyone who, in the past, had ever made Buck feel like he was less important than pretty much everyone else. Sure, it did make him a good firefighter but it made him a _reckless_ one. One who risked his own life, against direct orders, to save another person who might not even be saveable anymore. One who gave Eddie heart attacks everytime Buck did something stupid to save someone. He really didn't know how much longer he was able to keep watching without losing his mind. 

"Eddie, I'm fine." Buck was standing next to him before the truck as they restocked. It hadn't even been five minutes since they came back. 

So Eddie wasn't quite as good at hiding how he felt as he had thought he was. "You almost weren't", he bit out, not able to look at his best friend. 

"But I am. I had to save that girl, you know I did." 

Yeah, he did know. It didn't make it any easier. 

Eddie closed his eyes for a moment, trying to breathe through his anger. 

"Besides, she has family. They would've been heart-broken." 

Yeah, no, that was it. "Goddammit, Buck!" Eddie tried to keep his voice low but he wasn't sure he succeeded by the look on Buck's face. "You think you don't? You don't think you have family that would do anything to get you back? That would be heart-broken if you didn't make it out one day? You really believe that?" 

Buck stared at him with wide eyes. He looked a little shocked and like he was caught. Eddie knew _Buck_ knew it wasn't true, that he did have family who cared for him, who would miss him. But he also knew that Buck had believed he didn't for so long that he still couldn't quite believe it, couldn't rely on it and it meant he didn't think of it when there was someone else to save. Eddie really fucking hated it. 

"I-" 

Eddie didn't let him finish. He needed Buck to know what exactly he had meant. That he didn't just mean the family of the 118 that had taken all of them in. That he meant an even more immediate family. That he meant him and Christopher. That they were Buck's family and he couldn't do a thing about it. 

He put his hands on Buck's neck, pulling him down a little and placing his lips on Buck's in a far softer kiss than he felt like. 

Eddie pulled back after a second, having felt Buck go completely stiff. Buck was staring at him with even wider eyes. 

"You have family", Eddie insisted before he could chicken out and run away. He had been sure Buck felt the same but the guy was just staring at him. 

Eddie speaking seemed to be the thing to get Buck out of his shock and Eddie felt Buck's lips against his again before he realized Buck was moving. He stumbled back against the truck from the force with which Buck was kissing him, letting out a quiet groan that thankfully disappeared into Buck's mouth. He hadn't expected Buck to be this forceful but he wasn't complaining. In fact, he liked it a lot more than he had imagined, especially when one of Buck's hands found their way into his hair and Buck was tugging lightly. 

Someone cleared their throat. 

Buck immediately pulled away, eyes wide again but this time he looked a little debauched as well. Eddie smiled. He liked that look on Buck. 

"Boys", Bobby said and yeah, Eddie had sort of forgotten they were still at the firehouse. He needed to get better at that. 

Buck looked up to the loft where Bobby's voice was coming from but Eddie couldn't take his eyes from him. His anger at Buck risking his life was completely gone. He just wanted to drag him home and make out some more. 

"Not that I'm not happy for you but you should continue that at home." 

Buck blushed at that and Eddie chuckled. They really had to get themselves under control. 

"Get back to work." With that Bobby seemed to be done, at least Buck sighed and looked back at Eddie who was still smiling at him. 

"This is all your fault", Buck grumbled. 

Eddie laughed, he couldn't help it. He was too happy. "Just so you don't overthink, this wasn't just because I was angry and scared out of my mind. I've wanted to do this for months."

And there Buck went again, with his eyes going wide. Even his mouth fell open. Was it really that surprising? 

Eddie pushed himself off the truck. "Come on, we've got work to do." He gave Buck another short kiss on the lips to underline that it really wasn't just a spur of the moment thing and then looked around, trying to remember what the hell he had been doing before all of this. 

"Please tell me this wasn't your first kiss", he heard Hen say before he could start doing his work again. 

He looked up at her and saw Chim by her side. There were a few other members of their team not too far away either. Eddie hadn't realized pretty much everyone had seen them. Oh well. 

Eddie shrugged. He couldn't change how it went now. 

"Seriously, Eddie, we're at work", Buck complained. 

"Hey, you're the one who pushed me against the truck, kissing me like there's no tomorrow", Eddie gave back. 

Buck went red. "Sorry." He seemed unsure of himself suddenly. 

"Oh, don't worry, I really didn't mind", Eddie reassured him, maybe sharing a bit too much, considering there were still people other than Buck in earshot. For the look of surprise and pure want on Buck's face though, he really couldn't care less. 

"This is going to be a nightmare, isn't it", Chim muttered, just loud enough for them to still be able to hear it. 

Eddie grinned at him. It was time to get back at them for all their teasing. 

"It is", Hen agreed. Then she came over, hugging Buck first and then Eddie. As she turned to walk away she looked at Eddie again. "You should probably look at a mirror or something, you look a little… disheveled." 

Eddie just laughed. In the corner of his eye he could see that Buck went red yet again. He couldn't believe how shy Buck was right now. It was adorable, though and Eddie thoroughly enjoyed looking at all these expressions that were caused by him now or were aimed at him. He couldn't wait to see what else there was. 

When they were both finally alone, Eddie looked up at Buck who seemed to have himself under control again. "Come home with me after our shift? Christopher's staying with abuela tonight." 

Buck gave him a soft smile, one that Eddie always loved to see. "Yeah."

Eddie smiled back, gave him another short kiss - he just couldn't resist - and then went back to work. They really had to get better at this whole no-PDA-at-work thing. Really though, they literally had had their first kiss at the station, they were pretty much doomed from the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
